Benini-ekspeditsioon 2019-2020
Planeerimisleht | Planning page. Täna on . Taust Lääne muusikas seostub muusika rütm enamasti meloodia rütmiga. Meloodia rütmi tekitavad rõhuliste ja rõhutute löökide järgnevus, aktsendid või helide erinevad vältused. Helid võivad paikneda üksteisest võrdse või mittevõrdse ajavahemiku kaugusel. Ajavahemikud moodustuvad ajaliste elementaarühikute kas reaalse või virtuaalse järgnevuse tulemusel ning ajaliste elementaarühikute järgnevus võib olla lineaarne või dünaamiline, regulaarne või mitteregulaarne. Ajalised elementaarühikud liigendavad helivältusi ühetaolisteks sekventsideks, mida me tavaliselt kutsume ajaühikuteks ning pikemate ühikute puhul ka mensuurideks. Need abstraktsed ajalised elementaarühikud moodustavad aluse nii meloodiale kui ka rütmile, mis tavaliselt ei ole vastuolus. Lääne klassikalise muusika meetrum läbib tavaliselt ühetaoliselt tervet muusikalist faktuuri: näiteks 3/4 taktimõõdu puhul on rõhk tavaliselt takti esimesel ning 4/4 taktimõõdu puhul takti esimesel ja kolmandal löögil. Isegi hoolimata sellest, et rütmilised eriefektid võivad suhteliselt lihtsalt tekitada pinge meetrumile aluse andva isokroonse löögi suhtes, ei eksisteeri lääne muusikas üldiselt vastuolu rütmi ja meetrumi vahel. Juhul, kui rütmi ei rikastataks sünkoopide ning irratsionaalsete helivältustega (trioolid, kvintoolid jne), viiks ühetaoline meetrum peatselt ka rütmilise monotoonsuseni. Juba prantsuse helilooja Hector Berlioz ei saanud jätta seda ilmset asjaolu rõhutamata, öeldes "rütm ... näib tänapäeval olevat alaarenenud". (Vrd Rechberger 1998. The Rhythm in Arabian Music) Benini muusika rütmide maailm ehitub lääne muusika rütmimaailmast erineval lähtealusel. Benini muusika rütmide aluseks on lühim vältus, mida teatud moel pikendades saadakse erinevaid rütmimoodused. Neid erinevaid rütmimooduseid isorütmiliselt kombineerides tekivad nõtkelt pulseerivad polümeetrilised kõlaväljad, mis on tihedas seoses inimeste polümeetrilise tantsulise liikumisega. Eesmärk Ekspeditsiooni teoreetiline eesmärk on kompositsiooniliste protsesside uurimine Lääne-Aafrika traditsioonilises muusikas. Lääne- ja ekvatoriaal-Aafrika traditsioonilise muusika kompositsioonilised struktuurid on viimase poole sajandi jooksul mõjutanud õhutmaise kunstmuusika helikeelt olulisel määral. Klassikaliseks näiteks on siin minimalism (Steve Reich jt), mille tunnetuslikus aspektis on teatavaid ühisjooni ka eesti vanema rahvalauluga. Vähem on uuritud mõtteviisi (laiemas mõttes konteksti), mis seda muusikat vormib. Ekpeditsiooni käigus suheldakse kohalike muusikutega, et teadvustada protsesse, mis sellele muusikale iseloomulikud struktuurid tekitab. Kaugemaks eesmärgiks on selle teadmise rakendamine uue muusika komponeerimisel ja analüüsimisel. Praktilised eesmärgid: # nii praktikas kui ka teoorias kaardistada benini traditsioonilise (klassikalise) muusika rütmistruktuuri, mida võiks iseloomustada sõnad "modaalrütmika", "isorütmika", "polürütmika" ja "polümeetrika". Ekspeditsiooni käigus on plaanis salvestada benini traditsioonilist (klassikalist) muusikat ning luua loomingulisi kontakte benini muusikutega. Põhiline huvi on leida benini traditsioonilise (klassikalise) muusika noteerimiseks adekvaatne noteerimisviis lääne muusika noodikirjas ning kirjeldada Benini traditsioonilise muusika struktuuri ja kompositsioonimeetodeid. # Beninis eesti muusika tutvustamine ja kontaktvõrgustiku loomine. Osalejad # Andrus Kallastu (helilooja, ekspeditsiooni juht, Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing) # Hans-Gunter Lock (helilooja, Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia, Eesti Kunstiakadeemia) Ajakava Ettevalmistused, sealhulgas :1.9.2018 alates ekspeditsiooni planeerimine :1.1.-31.8.2019 rahastamisläbirääkimised :1.7.-31.8.2019 lennupiletite ostmine :1.9.-15.11.2019 vaktsineerimised :1.10.-15.11.2019 Benini viisa menetlus Ekspeditsioon: koostöös benini muusikutega Benini klassikalise muusika salvestamine ja transkribeerimine ning Eesti kultuuri ja praktikate tutvustamine Beninis, sealhulgas :3.12.2019 Villa Karo, Grand Popo, Benin. Workshop of Western Music Theory. Planeerimiskoosolek :4.12.2019 Villa Karo, Grand Popo, Benin. Intervjuu Villa Karo juhataja Kwassi Akpladokou'ga. Vodun'i olemus :6.-7.12.2019 Villa Karo, Grand Popo, Benin. Villa Karo festivali kontsertide salvestamine :7.12.2019 Villa Karo, Grand Popo, Benin. Workshop of Western Music Theory . Töötoa sihtrühmaks on Benini traditsioonilise (klassikalise) muusika ansamblite juhid ning instrumentalistid/lauljad, kellel on heliloojaambitsioon. | The target group of the workshop could be leaders of Benin's traditional ensembles and other players/singers with the ambition of the composition. :8.12.2019 Gbeffa küla, Grand Popo, Benin. Ansambli 1. salvestus :10.12.2019 Villa Karo, Grand Popo, Benin. Vodun'i muuseumi eksponaatide salvestus :11.12.2019 Cotonou, Benin. Kohtumine Abomey-Calavi ülikoolis :12.12.2019 Villa Karo, Grand Popo, Benin. Kohtumine Gbeffa küla ansambli juhi Francois Ozoga :14.12.2019 Grand Popo, Benin. Grand-Popo laulutegijate kontsert :17.12.2019 Lome, Togo. Helistuudio külastamine :19.12.2019 Grand Popo, Benin. Grand-Popo Coworking Hub, 1. diskussioon :20.12.2019 Villa Karo, Grand Popo, Benin. Rändmuusikute salvestamine :23.12.2019 Grand Popo, Benin. Intervjuu Noel Saizonou'ga. Benini muusika rütmistruktuur :24.12.2019 Grand Popo, Benin. Jõuluõhtu jumalateenistus Grand-Popo katoliku kirikus :25.12.2019 Gbeffa küla, Grand Popo, Benin. Ansambli 2. salvestus :26.12.2019 Grand Popo, Benin. Grand-Popo Coworking Hub, 2. diskussioon :28.12.2019 Abomey, Benin. Kuningapalee :29.12.2019 Heve küla, Grand Popo, Benin. Vodun tseremoonia salvestus :30.12.2019 Avlekete küla, Ouidah, Benin. Salvestus :31.12.2019 Grand Popo, Benin. Bukono juures :2.1.2020 Grand Popo, Benin. Grand-Popo Coworking Hub, 3. diskussioon :4.1.2020 Porto Novo, Benin. Porto Novo festivali avatseremoonia :5.1.2020 Porto Novo, Benin. Porto Novo etnograafiline muuseum, traditsioonilise tantsu etendus AKPANOU :6.1.2020 Porto Novo, Benin. Kollokvium Porto Novo pärimuskultuuri instituudis, Benin-Eesti akadaamilise koostöövõrgustiku teemaline kohtumine prof. Bienvenu Koudjoga :7.1.2020 Porto Novo, Benin. Porto Novo ajaloomuuseum, Egungun maskide etendus :10.1.2020 Grand Popo, Benin. Benini rahvuslik voodoo-festival Pärast ekspeditsiooni: :18.-26.1.2020 Benini-ekspeditsiooni tulemuste tutvustamine Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevadel 2020 :märts 2020 ekspeditsiooni tulemuste tutvustamine Pärnu kultuuriklubis Tempel Edasine tegevus: :artikli publitseerimine ajakirjas Teater.Muusika.Kino :raadiosaate tegemine Klassikaraadiole Publikatsioonid :Benini traditsioonilise muusika struktuur. Vikiõpikud, https://et.wikibooks.org/wiki/Benini_traditsioonilise_muusika_struktuur, vaadatud 5.2.2020 Tehnika * Benini-ekspeditsioon/Meelespea Koostöö :Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing :Villa Karo. Soome-Aafrika kultuurikeskus ja kunstnike residents. Grand-Popo, Benin :Eesti Kultuurkapital Täpsustav info :www.schoenberg.ee